


Closed Doors

by GlassXelhua



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Alpha Dakin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: Drabbles and mostly Irwin and Dakin cause so few fics have just them.





	1. Chapter 1

Underrated show. Underrated characters. This was gonna happen. Here we go.


	2. Hiding

The smoke looped through the air when Dakin breathed it out. He’d barely inhaled another when there were knocks near their ears and he tracked it.   
“Felix!” Looking past the door he shoved Irwin back behind it and shut it on them both. Irwin coughed a little when the smoke dipped into his lungs but he laughed a little and Dakin’s eyes rolled. He slid one hand over Irwin’s mouth and kept it there. “Trust you to be a nervous laugher right now” He drew his hand back and Irwin inhaled the cigarette he’d pinched from between his free fingers. He blew out the smoke and Dakin looked at him then grinned. “Ooh sir you devil!” He took it back and turned it between his fingers. “D’you not mind sharing spit then?” Blatant. So blatant Irwin started protesting. “D’you wanna shut up or shall I make you?”   
“And how would you make me?” Irwin’s raised eyebrow didn’t last long until he melted into Tom under Dakin’s lips and teeth. He’d bitten Tom’s lip relatively hard so chased that up by soothing it and giving way to Stuart. Stuart trailed down each millimetre of his lips then moved to near his neck and stayed just above it. Tom harrumphed slightly and moved off of the table.  
“Don’t tease like that it-“ A slight reversion back to Dakin showed through when his One swallowed the complaint and then toyed with his neck. Tom leaned to rest back on the table in a position where he could move one leg up right near Stuart’s thigh.  
“You devil”   
“I think the role play’s just gone” Tom ducked his eyes while saying it and Stuart leaned closer to his ear.  
“Fuck role play, it’s too dull.” His sex life was not about what could’ve happened back then. The present was Tom being up for that but the present wasn’t subjunctive. It was going to happen every time.


End file.
